The Boyfriend School
by Shi-chan1
Summary: Au. The girls send their boyfriends to a school to learn to be better boyfriends... hehehe... it does not go according to their plans. Yaoi, some lemon.
1. One

5 June 2001  
  
Author's notes: Yes I am starting yet another fic... this one will be semi-short, though. All warnings are 'for now' and are subject to change. Again, my lil brother gets credit for this fic... I was flipping channels and found a movie called 'The Boyfriend School' and began to laugh... now my bro doesn't like yaoi, but he told me that I should write a fic with that title... the idea progressed from there. Oh yeah, things will develope from het. to hom. just bare with. This will probably eventually be NC-17 and contain lemon...  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Category: AU  
Pairings: eventually 1x2, 3x4, and 5xM  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boyfriend School by Willow  
Part 1  
  
  
Duo listened to his girlfriend, Hilde, chatter along as he leaned back in the booth. She was rambling on about this and that, every once and a while asking him what he thought.  
  
"So, Duo, how about we go see a movie tonight? There's a new one out called 'Tomb Raider' with Angelina Jolie... I hear it's a great movie..." [1] Hilde said without pausing for breath.  
  
Duo turned from looking out the window and smiled at her. "Sure, Hilde, whatever." The girl beamed brightly and appeared to burble happily.  
  
Throughout the movie Hilde would comment on certain things, like 'Lara Croft's' outfit or her choice of shoes, and she began to grow irritated by his lack of response. "Duo," she said as they walked out of the theater. "I can't help but think that you don't want to be going out with me."  
  
Duo stopped and blinked at her. "Hilde," he began, unsure of how to respond to the accuasation. He liked the girl and was sure that in time he could grow to love her... she had that kind of charm. "I do want to go out with you... I'm sorry I'm such a bad date... I'm just, well, not good at these kinds of things..."  
  
Hilde seemed to like his response, for a grin spread over her small features. "Oh, Duo. I understand... Hey! I heard about this school that will teach guys how to be the perfect boyfriend!" Duo looked skeptical. "Please, Duo? For me?"  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo sighed as he entered the building labled "Khushrenada's Finishing School for Boys"... Duo began instantly to have doubts, he liked Hilde and all, but a finishing school? All around him there were various types of guys; jocks, Ivy League-types, miscellenous boys... all here for their girls. [2]  
  
He retrieved his room assignment from the office and headed off to get settled in.  
  
The first thing he noticed about the room was the fact that it was in perfect order. All items in a specific place and the beds and floor tidy. Duo sighed and hoped his roommate wasn't a stickler for clean since Duo himself was a very laid-back and messy kind of guy.  
  
"Hi," Duo said to the boy at the desk, typing away at a laptop, as he tossed his stuff onto his bed. He waited for the boy to react, reply, something, but much to his chagrin the boy just sat there. "Um, so... Your girlfriend talked you into this too?" Duo ventured.  
  
That got the boy's attention, he swiveled the chair around to face Duo. Duo watched as intense prussian eyes leveled on him. "Talked me into it?" he repeated, his voice low and deadly. "That little bitched forced me into this.... I only agreed to it so I could get away from her ear-piercing whining."  
  
"Oh," Duo said, surprised by the venom in the other boy's voice. "So... um, you got a name?"  
  
"Heero Yuy."  
  
Duo figured the young man wasn't really a talker, but hey, what the hell. "Japanese?" he asked, receiving an answering nod. "Cool. How long have you been here?"  
  
"Do you always talk this much?" Heero asked.  
  
Duo frowned, mildly offended. "Geeze man, I'm just trying to get acquainted! We've gotta share a room after all."  
  
"Hn." And with that the Japanese boy turned back to his laptop, ignoring the now pouting American.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo was happier than ever to go to dinner. He'd spent the better part of his day being ignored and unpacking, so dinner was a welcomed break. He bounced happily into the cafeteria. He rocked back on his heels as he waited in line for food, accidentally bumping into someone. "I'm so sorry!" he said, turning around quickly. His haste sent his braid swinging and he hit the person a second time. "Oh geez! I'm such a clutz! I'm /really/ sorry!"  
  
The blond boy rubbed his nose, then smiled at him. "It's alright, I should have watched where I was going... then none of this would have happened in the first place."  
  
Duo rubbed the back of his head, grinning. "What a meeting... let's try this over, as if nothing's happened, ne? I'm Duo Maxwell." He stuck out a hand in offering.  
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner," the boy said, taking the hand in a friendly shake. "So... your girlfriend coerced you into this too?"  
  
Duo laughed. "Yeah, you could put it that way... My roommate--"  
  
"What about me?" a nasal voice said at his ear.  
  
Duo nearly jumped out of his skin, as it was he jumped about two feet off the floor and turned around, eyes wide. "JEEZ-US, Heero!" he clutched at his chest, as if he could still the beating of his heart. He huffed a breath, then smirked. "Quatre, this is my roommate, Heero Yuy."  
  
"Hn," Heero grunted.  
  
"You know, I can see why your girl would send you here," Duo told the glaring boy. "You have absolutely no social skills." The boy's glare increased in intensity reminding Duo of that old adage of putting one's foot in one's mouth. He gulped and chuckled nervously. "Uhhuh..."  
  
Quatre blinked, looking between the two. He decided to intervene and disperse the tense air. "Hey... c'mon, the line's moving!" He pushed Duo forward and the boy eagerly piled food upon his plate.  
  
Finally they reached a table and sat down. The two other occupants glanced at them, but continued eating. "Hi~ee!" Duo said, sitting down beside the Chinese boy. "I'm Duo, what's your name?"  
  
The Chinese looked at him, gauging how to reply. "Wufei," he said.  
  
Duo smiled and decided to introduce his companions. "This is Quatre," he said indicating the blond. "And Mr. Scowls-A-Lot here is Heero." This received a pointed glare from said scowling person and Duo grinned in reply. "So... Who's Silence over there?"  
  
"......." the brown banged boy looked up at them. "You can call me Trowa," he said quietly before looking down again.  
  
"Okies, You Can Call Me Trowa," Duo jibed amiably. "So... how'd you guys get talked into this?"  
  
Quatre blushed. "My girlfriend thinks I'm too sensitive and need more self-confidence..."  
  
Duo nearly fell over. He could see it, but why would you want to get the sweetness out of someone?  
  
"I am too studious, my Meiran asked my to do this so as I might learn how to pay more attention to her," Wufei said quietly. He seemed happy enough about that idea.  
  
"......." Trowa was silent for a bit before answering. "I want to learn /how/ to get a girlfriend...." [3]  
  
"Hn, you know my reason," Heero said, glaring at Duo.  
  
Duo smirked. "Yeah yeah... she wants you to learn to be more sociable... and you want away from her wheedling voice."  
  
Quatre looked at Duo. "What about you? You haven't told us why you're here, Duo."  
  
Duo paused and thought a moment. "Partly the same reason as Heero and Wufei, I guess... Hilde wants me to pay more attention to her and I wanted... /needed/ to get away from her or I'd go insane..."  
  
Quatre smiled. "I guess where all in this boat together..." he smiled sweetly. "So what are your girlfriends like?"  
  
Heero was, surprisingly, the first to answer. "Relena is the whiniest brat I've ever come across. She's a spoiled rich girl who won't leave me alone for naught," he said, his tone radiating distaste.  
  
Duo blinked. "Man, you really don't like her... why are ya going out with her?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "It was the only way to make her stop stalking me... but now I have to put up with her almost constantly... except when I am doing homework..." Heero's eyes glinted and Duo wondered why this was... humorous?...  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Heero's eyes glinted again -- yes that was definitely humor sparkling in those Prussian blue depths -- and his lips twitched into some semblance of a smile. "I'm very dedicated to my studies... Last time she decided to irritate me while I was doing my homework, she found a gun between her eyes and the threat of death if she ever disturbed him studying again..."  
  
Duo was torn between laughter and reeling in shock. He decided laughter was his best bet. "Oh man... that's... whew... And she still comes back?" at Heero's nod he laughed again. "Man... obsessive! ... How about your girl, Quatre?"  
  
"Dorothy is a very domineering person... I probably would not be going out with her, except that my family and her family have a sort of arrangement... It sucks... But well, I'm fairly shy and complacent and she thinks I need to be more... agressive..." Quatre sighed. "I'm only doing this for the peace of our families."  
  
Duo whistled... He could tell that Quatre was quite unhappy with the arrangement and quite frankly he could see why. "Man, Q... That's tough stuff... Hilde's well.... a bit like Relena... only... well, I think of her more as a friend really... She's just too... I dunno... She's a tomboy and loves sports and all that stuff, but we just don't mesh..." He paused, looking around him. "How about you, Wufei?"  
  
Wufei's eyes got dreamy. "Meiran is my goddess. She's the sweetest person I've ever known and she's just an all around lovely person. She wanted me to pay more attention to her... but she didn't know that I already did... I just didn't let people, or her, know that I did... and for her, I will make the effort to express to her just how much I do care... for her."  
  
Duo blinked. Well, at least one of them were satisfied with his girl. "Spiffy... Trowa said he didn't have a girl, so... What next? Gawd! With all the problems we're having with the female of the species, it's enough to make you wanna go for guys!" [4] Quatre laughed softly while Trowa and Heero just looked like their stoic selves.  
  
"I'm going back to my room..." Heero said, standing.  
  
Duo blinked. That sounded good to him. "Uh, yeah, me too... I'll see you guys later!" he said as he followed Heero out of the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Footnotes:  
[1] Personally, I've never seen it nor heard much about it... (that is due to the fact that it is summer and I'm not in school...) but I personally would go to see it just to look at Angelina Jolie in those tight, skimpy outfits. ^_^  
[2] Yes, we (and the characters) are supposed to assume that all the guys here like girls..... but of course we know this cannot be so ^_^  
[3] Trowa's showing early signs of 'no-girl syndrome'. ^_^   
[4] Thank you, Ryan-chan! This line came from /her/ ::points at Ryan:: brain! 


	2. Two

5 June 2001  
  
Author's notes: Contest for this part... I wanna see  
someone draw Duo in the outfit I describe herein.  
Warnings: shounen ai, cross dressing  
Category: AU  
Pairings: eventually 1x2, 3x4, and 5xM  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boyfriend School by Willow  
Part 2  
  
  
"Get up," Heero said, yanking the covers back.  
  
Duo jumped, startled awake by the cold air hitting his naked flesh. He blinked as he saw Heero standing beside his bed, sheets in hand; he felt his cheeks heat as blood rushed to his face, staining it bright red. "Oi! Wha'd'ya do that for!?" he yelled, trying vainly to cover himself.  
  
"We've got class in less than five minutes," Heero said flatly.  
  
Duo blinked before jumping up, having forgotten about his nakedness, and running to the armoire to dig out some clothes. He hurried to dress himself muttering about early classes and hentai roommates. Finally, he was decent and it was time to head to class. Lucky for them it was not far down the hall.  
  
They made it to the room and took their seats. Since the teacher wasn't there, Duo decided to talk to Heero. "Why'd'ya stay and wake me?" he asked.  
  
Heero turned his head slightly and regarded him a moment before answering. Duo took the time to appraise Heero's features. The boy was well-muscled, but not overly so. His skin was a golden tan; natural, Duo suspected. But the Japanese boy's best feature was his eyes. They were the color of the ocean just after sunset; that crisp, deep blue that enveloped the horizon. Duo was so deep in his scrutiny that, by the time he pulled himself back to reality, he'd missed Heero's reply and the class had started.  
  
The teacher, a man of his early twenties, stood tall at the lectern. He looked over the class with the air of a diplomat or ruler; of course, for all purposes he was ruler of this class. And when he spoke, all eyes were on him. "I am Treize Khushrenada and welcome to 'Khushrenada's Finishing School for Boys'.... During your stay here, you will attend a number of classes with different instructors to make you into the perfect boyfriend," the man said, smiling. "Shall we get started?"  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The first activity was a simulated first date.... Since there were no girls, the boys were made to pair up and choose who would be the 'girl.'  
  
"Why me?!" Duo asked as Heero shoved the girl's clothing at him.  
  
"Your hair," Heero said shortly, indicating the long rope of chestnut hair that hung down Duo's back.  
  
Duo was about to retort, but decided he had no valid reason to complain. "Fine, fine," he said, taking the clothes and stalking off to go change.  
  
"Hi, Duo!" a familiar voice said as he entered the changing room. He looked up to find Quatre dressed in drag and looking the part completely. He had on a pretty yellow sun dress and a pair of white canvas Keds. His cheeks were lightly touched with a pale pink blush and his lips were glossed tastefully.  
  
"Hey, Q... wow, you look great!" Duo said, amazed. Quatre blushed lightly and smiled weakly.  
  
"So you got talked into the female role, too?" Quatre asked, gaining control of his blush.  
  
"Coerced is more like it," Duo scowled as he began to strip down to his boxers. He began going through the clothing, only to find that it was a tight pair of pants. He groaned as he saw the underwear contained in the bundle. "Turn around, Quat," he said.   
  
"Huh?" Quatre asked confused.  
  
"I gotta change underwear... turn around." Duo waited until Quatre's back was to him then he pealed off his boxers and slipped into the tiny piece of cloth that girls called underwear. He sighed and Quatre turned around. He glared as the boy began giggling. "What?" he asked tersely, hands on his hips.  
  
"He grabbed you a thong! And a shimmery lavender one at that!" Quatre said, unable to control himself.  
  
Duo shrugged. "Whatever... at least mine'll be under pants!"  
  
Quatre quieted and Duo continued to dress. When he finished Quatre gave him a once over.  
  
Duo was dressed in a tight pair of purple and black tiger-print BubblegumTM simulated-leather pants and a tight black baby-tee with purple letters that read 'Angel' that had devil horns and a tail coming out of the word. Under it he had on a bra that was 'stuffed' with fake silicon 'breasts.' He looked like a girl, only a couple things were missing to cinch it. Quatre smiled as he walked over to Duo.  
  
"What?" Duo asked.  
  
"Well, first... you need make up..." he said, setting to work on Duo's face. He lightly powdered it, glossed the sensuous lips, and dabbed some violet eye shadow on his lids, before stepping back to admire his work. "Hmm... lesee..." Duo's eyelashes were full enough that he didn't need mascara, but a teenincy bit of eyeliner would be stunning. Quatre applied a thin line of black liner around the patient violet eyes before smiling and chirping "Finished!"  
  
Duo turned and looked at himself in the mirror. He blinked and gaped as he took in himself. Wow! He was gorgeous. "Man, Quatre! You're good!"  
  
"Thanks, you pick up a few things having 30 sisters," Quatre said, Duo whistled in awe. "Now.... one more thing..."  
  
Duo looked at him, blinking. "What?"  
  
"Your hair... it needs to be down," Quatre told him.  
  
"Ummmm," Duo fidgeted. He didn't like having his hair down in public, it was a vulnerability thing. "Do I really have to?" he asked, frowning.  
  
Quatre smiled sweetly, his baby blue eyes twinkling. "Yes..."  
  
Duo sighed and pulled out the band that held the ends together. Quatre moved behind him to brush out the silky strands. "You've got gorgeous hair, Duo!" he said, causing Duo to blush slightly.  
  
"Thanks," Duo whispered.  
  
Quatre stepped out from behind him, the silky locks cascading over the violet eyed boy's shoulders. "Done!" he chimed. "Ready to go?"  
  
Duo took one more look at himself. He didn't recognize the person in the mirror... she was someone he'd never seen before... her golden-brown hair caressing her cheeks and shoulders, her full lips begging to be kissed... she was amazing! Duo winked at the girl in the mirror then sighed as he turned to his friend. "Ok, let's go...."  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"I thought they said there were no girls?" some guy asked behind Heero. Heero snorted, great just what they needed, more girls. He turned to look at the door where the others were looking and his mouth went dry...  
  
There stood the most gorgeous being he'd ever seen. He knew it was Duo because he'd been the one to choose the outfit; he had known it would look good on the boy, but this... The boy had his hair down and he looked like something out of a wet dream with his lips glossed and his eyes rimmed in black liner.  
  
"Damn! She's hot!" someone said. "Look at the way she moves! Yow! Hot!"  
  
"Makes you wanna jump'er!" another leered.  
  
Heero turned to glare at the boy beside him who was making the comments. The boy blinked at him and cocked his head.  
  
"What?" he said. "Don't you think that's one hot momma?"  
  
"That's a guy," Heero told the boy. He watched as the boy blinked and looked hard, muttering "no way" and rubbing at his eyes.  
  
The drool-fest was disrupted, thankfully, by Mr. Khushrenada taking the lectern. "Now that our 'ladies' are here," he chuckled. "we can begin our activity. Gentlemen, pick up you 'ladies!'"  
  
Heero smirked at Trowa, who'd been paired with Quatre, and walked over to where Duo stood talking to the blond boy. "Hello," he said smoothly. He nearly fell over when Duo turned and looked at him. The boy looked even better up close. "We've not met, I'm Heero."  
  
Duo smiled, playing along with the activity. "Duo," he said, giggling as Heero brought his hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.  
  
"Enchanté, ma chere," Heero said and Duo blushed. "Would you grant me the pleasure of your company at dinner?"  
  
"Damn, Heero, you sure know how to make a 'girl' agree to anything," Duo whispered as he nodded. They moved forward to where the 'couples' were to stand and watched the others try their luck.   
  
Duo giggled as Quatre blushed daintily at whatever Trowa was saying. The boy nodded and the new 'couple' walked over to stand beside Heero and Duo.  
  
"Man, you guys were quick!" Quatre said quietly as they stopped in the circle.  
  
"I was wrong about Heero's social skills!" Duo chirped. "Man! He's got a way with words!" He grinned and nudged his 'date' in the ribs. Heero grunted and crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly pleased with himself. Duo just shook his head in mock dismay.  
  
Soon enough all the couples were 'together' with only a few problems. Wufei'd initially refused to play along and his 'gentleman' wasn't very good at the pick up... Wufei ended up alright, finally giving in, but the 'gentleman' paid a nice piece for his troubles.  
  
"He was askin' for it!" Wufei said, crossing his arms over his 'chest' as the others of their 'circle' gaped at the young man beside him who's nose was bloody and bruised.  
  
Finally, they got to move onto the 'date'....  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Part 2 


	3. Three

7 June 2001  
  
Author's notes: And again I run to my brother for inspiration. Why the hell I am asking a 13 year old all these questions is beyond me! So he gets credit for the location of the after lunch portion of the date. The description comes from my own trip to one of those places. ^_^ And now we get to the shounen ai!  
Warnings: shounen ai, cross dressing, fluff  
Category: AU  
Pairings: 3x4, 5xM, eventually 1x2  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boyfriend School by   
Part 3  
  
  
All the 'boys' were to take their 'girls' out to lunch as the 'date' part of the activity and then to a movie or some other date activity. "Remember, you gentlemen are to ensure that your ladies have as good a time as you do!" Mr. Khushrenada said, ushering them out of the building.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Where do you want to eat?" Heero asked, walking down a sidewalk with Duo attached to his arm. The boy pulled off the 'girlfriend' bit quite well and Heero was surprised that he was enjoying the little assignment.   
  
"Um..." Duo tilted his head, pondering the question posed, pausing on the sidewalk and pulling Heero to a stop with him. His eyes flickered around to the various eateries about the square near the school, finally lighting on one in particular. He smiled, turning to pin Heero with an innocent expression. "Can we have Schlotzky's?" he asked.  
  
Heero nodded sharply. "Sounds good..."  
  
They went in, ordered, and sat down. Heero watched as Duo gobbled down the large deli sandwich, bag of chips, and the large fountain drink before he himself was half finished. He wanted to drool as Duo licked at the little bit of Mayo that had gotten onto his hands, then licked his lips sensuously. He had to keep himself from drooling as Duo leaned back in the chair and reached his arms up above his head, stretching, revealing his very toned, flat stomach. He shook his head in wonderment at how the boy could eat so much but remain so slim and sexy... He paused. He thought Duo was sexy? Where did that come from? Duo was a guy! Well, he had to admit, the boy was -- what was wrong with admitting that the guy was hot and definitely could attract attention with his body? Heero reminded himself that Duo was also dressed as a girl at the moment.... And he was a /very/ sexy 'girl.'  
  
Heero finally finished his sandwich and Duo dragged him outside. Heero smiled as he saw an ice cream vending cart. He hailed it and bought them both some ice cream. "What flavor do you want, Duo?"  
  
"Um... can I have a double scoop?" Duo asked sweetly, his voice innocent and child-like.  
  
"Of course," Heero said.  
  
"Okay! I want a scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough and a scoop of world class chocolate!" the happy boy chimed.  
  
"I'll just have vanilla," Heero told the man.  
  
Soon they were seated on a bench eating their ice cream. Heero watched as Duo licked the ice cream, completely unaware of the fact that this action was a totally sensual and erotic sight. Heero found himself wishing he was that ice cream and that Duo was licking him that way. He felt his pants tighten as he watched the boy. 'What the hell!?' he thought at himself. 'He's a boy for gods' sake!' He couldn't help but watch the boy; it was like a gravitational pull, he couldn't get away from it. So there he sat, hard for his male roommate who had no idea how incredibly sexy he was or how erotic the way he ate his ice cream was, and trying to figure out what it all meant.  
  
"What next?" the dolled up boy asked, licking his lips to get at any ice cream he'd missed.   
  
Heero had to mentally restrain himself from licking the ice cream off the boy's face for him. Finally gaining control of himself, Heero shrugged. "What would you like to do?"  
  
Duo sighed. "I dunno.... you got any ideas?"  
  
Heero looked around the square. There were various putt-putt courses and other date worthy places.... he was about to suggest the fountain park [1] when a sign caught his eye. He grinned and tugged on Duo's arm. "C'mon!"  
  
"Hey where--" Duo squawked as he was pulled down the street.  
  
"You'll see," Heero told him smirking. He stopped them right in front of the place and motioned for Duo to look up.  
  
"Q-zar?" Duo asked, blinking.  
  
"Laser tag," Heero told him. "It'll be fun, trust me." Duo followed as Heero paid for the tickets and they were ushered into a dark room illuminated only with a black light. "Stay close until we are let in," Heero instructed.  
  
The little intercom came to life, stating the rules while they fastened their vests on and grabbed their weapons. Soon, they were let out into the arena.  
  
The court was dark like the preceding room and Duo found it hard to see and ended up running into a carpeted wall a couple of times. [2] After a time he'd figured out the layout and took his speed up a notch.... only to careen into someone as he rounded a corner. They went down in a pile of limbs, both scrambling to apologize.  
  
"Are you okay?" said the nasal voice and Duo looked up to find worried blue eyes looking into his violet ones. Duo nodded then gasped as the eyes moved closer and he felt lips upon his...  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"This is great!" Quatre said as he licked on the soft serve cone Trowa had gotten for him. He was really enjoying himself... and Trowa was great company. He was amazed that Trowa didn't have a girlfriend, the boy was sweet and seemed to be very good at the 'dating' thing. "So where to now?" Quatre asked, smiling sweetly at his 'boyfriend.'  
  
"I was thinking we could go to a movie," Trowa said quietly.  
  
Quatre beamed. "That sounds great! So what are we going to see?"  
  
"I dunno... 'The Queen of the Damned' [3] is supposed to be good," Trowa told him.  
  
Quatre thought on it. Vampires tales were his favorite type of story and he'd loved 'Interview with the Vampire'.... but the book was better. Louis was much sexier in the book. And Quatre adored his green eyes! [4] "That sounds..."  
  
"...great?" Trowa said, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Quatre grinned. "I was going to say 'fabulous', but yeah, sounds great!"  
  
Quatre was enjoying the movie very much, so much that he wanted to comment on all the reasons it was better than 'Interview' or what it lacked that the book had, but he held his tongue. An hour or so into the movie, Quatre felt an arm snake around his neck and not long after that he was engaged in a tongue war with his 'date.'  
  
"What was that about....?" Quatre panted, staring at the... green eyed boy beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I--"  
  
Quatre placed a hand over his mouth. "Don't apologize..." he whispered, leaning in to brush his lips over the startled boy's. The rest of the movie went unwatched.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wufei was waiting for them outside the theater, his 'date' on the ground beside him. "I take it you enjoyed your 'date?'" he asked them as they came out, hands clasped firmly together.  
  
Quatre blushed a deep crimson and ducked his head, a smile gracing his lips, and Trowa took the opportunity to place his arms around the shorter boy's shoulders.  
  
Wufei snorted at the display.  
  
"What happened to your 'date,' Wufei?" Quatre asked, eyeing the boy on the ground.  
  
Wufei kicked the prone body. "He called me 'sweet cheeks' again, so I showed him just how sweet I can be."  
  
Quatre couldn't decided if he should laugh or try and help the injured boy. He decided just to ignore it. "Where are Heero and Duo?"  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Are you okay?" said the nasal voice and Duo looked up to find worried blue eyes looking into his violet ones. Duo nodded then gasped as the eyes moved closer and he felt lips upon his... Frozen like a deer in the headlights, Duo didn't move as the lips moved over his. He found his eyes closing as pleasure coursed along his skin.   
  
All too soon, the kiss ended.  
  
Heero pulled himself away and stared down at the boy's pleasure hazed eyes. Abruptly he stood and stalked away.  
  
Duo sat on the ground, eyes wide in surprise. What had just happened? Heero'd kissed him and, oh, had it felt good... but then Heero'd suddenly stalked away. Duo was confused. Sighing, he picked himself up off the floor and followed Heero out of the building.  
  
All the way back to the school, neither spoke. Once in their room, Duo found himself being ignored once more. Finally, he'd had enough of it and decided to take a walk outside. He stopped at the door, deciding it would be better to change clothes, and grabbed a set of clothing before rushing out of the room.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo stumbled around the campus for a while before he came across a large and sheltered Weeping Willow. Duo pushes aside the drooping branches and walked inside. Sitting down he began muttering to himself as his mind caught up with him.  
  
"Duo, what the fuck was that? A guy kissed you and you fucking liked it! What the fuck?!" he mumbled. "He kissed me and I liked it, shit-fire! Oh gods, what does this mean... what? Am I gay? Bi? Shit shit shit!!"  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Part 3  
  
Footnotes:  
[1] You know those things like in Blank Check where the fountain comes up in patterns from the ground? ::grins:: Wet t-shirt contest!  
[2] Personal experience... I ran into a few carpet walls at the Laser tag place... I'll admit it. [3] Are the rumors true? Please tell me this movie /is/ coming out this summer like I've been told!  
[4] It was too much of a gimme! I just had to do that! I love Louis, in the movie and the book.... And he reminds me just a tiny bit of Trowa... in the book that is. Especially at the end of 'The Vampire Lestat.' 


	4. Four

1 July 2001  
  
That's right! Part 4 is here! Kinda short... I had to break there so I could do the next thing in the next part! (I think this part is kinda crappy, but hell...)  
  
Author's notes: I'm thinking I can wrap this up in 1 to 2 more parts (after this one). So we'll see if I can actually finish a series!  
Warnings: cross dressing, fluff, slight angst, yaoi  
Category: AU  
Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boyfriend School by Willow  
Part 4  
  
  
Duo was too busy berating himself, and trying to figure out why he'd liked it when Heero kissed him, to notice the newcomers to his enclave until they spotted him.  
  
The two boys stumbled into the sheltered recess of the Weeping Willow tree, lips locked and hands busy trying to devest each other of clothing. Quatre arched his neck to allow Trowa better access and caught sight of a shadow out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head just a little further then squawked, pulling himself away from Trowa's sweet lips. "Duo!?"  
  
Said boy slowly, as if in a stupor, looked up to find two of his friends standing there staring at him. He glanced over their rumpled state and noticed the positions of hands... hands in a slightly naughty place. He groaned and turned away. 'Has the whole world gone gay?!' he thought, pushing himself off the ground and sprinting off in the direction opposite of the two would-be lovers.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The two surprised boys watched the boy vanish beyond the veil of the drooping limbs. Quatre held back the need to run after the boy as he pulled the annoying strap back up onto his shoulder. "What do you think happened?" he asked the tall boy.  
  
Trowa just shrugged and nipped at Quatre's ear. Deciding he could check on Duo later, Quatre submititted to Trowa's teasing.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
After he'd run from Quatre and Trowa, Duo headed back toward the school. He'd run into Wufei, literally, and they'd ended up heading to the cafe together, since it was almost dinner time.  
  
"What were you doing out there running, Maxwell?" Wufei asked. He, like Duo, had also changed clothes and now wore a pair of white pants and a dark, almost black, blue tank top.  
  
Duo sighed and looked at his friend. "Thinking..."  
  
"Oh?" Wufei said, raising an eyebrow, but he didn't push further. If Duo wanted him to know, the boy would tell him. Otherwise, it was none of his business.  
  
They sat down at their table from the previous day and ate in silence. At some point Quatre and Trowa showed up... no longer looking 'freshly.' [1] Quatre was back in his regular clothing and Trowa had straightened his. They looked like they normally did...  
  
Finally, their fifth joined them and Duo stopped eating. The air took on a tense air and Wufei decided it was time for him to leave. He excused himself politely and returned his tray before exiting the cafe.  
  
Not long after Wufei left, Duo decided he was finished and stood to leave. A hand on his forearm halted him and he risked a glance at Heero.  
  
"We need to talk," the boy mouthed.  
  
They sure as hell did. Duo had, at some point, given into the fact that he liked Heero... a lot... A whole helluva lot more than he cared for Hilde and that disturbed him. He /wanted/ Heero and when he'd realised this, he'd panicked... Not only because it was wrong and unnatural [2] but because Heero'd been pushing him away... But now he'd get some answers... Come hell or high water.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Duo plopped down on his bed and waited.  
  
Heero paced the room a bit, gathering his thoughts. He'd never been the nervous kind, but /this/ made him nervous and thus he felt the need to pace. He paused and looked straight at Duo. "I'm sorry about this afternoon..." he told the boy.  
  
Duo felt his heart sink... So it was just a loss of control... But why had it felt so right? Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd realised that he more than liked the boy and hope had blossomed... but now that hope sank like a lead weight in the churning tides. He couldn't make himself react... couldn't force himself to produce some kind of response...  
  
Heero watched as pain flitted over Duo's heartshaped face. 'Shit! He took that the wrong way!' he cursed himself for his inarticulateness and quickly moved closer to the boy.  
  
Before Duo knew it, he was wrapped in strong arms, being held against a muscled chest. He felt the urge to resist, but confusion held him still... not fighting it, but not returning the hug either.  
  
Heero pulled back and held Duo's eyes. "I'm sorry about ignoring you... I was scared... and I took it out on you... I'm sorry."  
  
Duo was startled by the warmth that Heero's deep blue eyes held. Warmth directed at him. He felt his heart swell... "So what does this all mean?" Duo asked, tucking down his hope.  
  
Heero smirked a little and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Duo's lips. "I like you..."  
  
Duo's heart was bursting and his eyes sparkled. "I like you, too, Heero!" he said, pressing his lips to Heero's. He'd never felt giddy in his life, but he was sure that that was how he was feeling now. Like a kid who's just won first prize and a life time's supply of candy.  
  
Heero leaned forward pushing Duo onto his back, still locked together at the lips. He reached a hand up and clasped it at the nape of Duo's neck, fingers reveling in the feel of soft, silky hair. Heero pulled back to look at Duo's face. "Duo? Will you go out with me?" he asked, seriously.  
  
Duo reached up and latched his arms around Heero's name. "Of course..." he purred, pulling himself up to kiss Heero sweetly.  
  
Heero smiled, then a thought flitted across his mind. "May I?" he asked, reaching for the end of Duo's braid. The boy had re-braided it after changing into his normal clothing and Heero missed the way it cascaded down the slim back like a living, glowing waterfall.  
  
Duo nodded and Heero slowly unwound the long chestnut strands. "Beautiful," he breathed once all of Duo's gorgeous hair was freed. Duo blushed and Heero smirked, kissing the boy's pointed nose.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Wufei stalked back and forth across his room, debating whether or not to seek out Duo and make the boy talk to him. "Nataku, help me," he whispered, glancing at his door.  
  
Even though he'd only known the braided boy for a day, the young man had become one of his closest friends... the boy was a natural charmer. Wufei glared at himself in his mirror. "He's your friend... what should you do?!" he asked himself.  
  
Finally he decided he'd make a visit to Duo's room and see if the boy would talk to him.  
  
He walked down the hall and knocked on the dorm room door. Nothing. He knocked again... still nothing.  
  
After five minutes of waiting, he decided that Duo wasn't there and he should leave... then he heard something... A sound... He couldn't quite make it out...  
  
He turned the doorknob and looked inside. The next thing he saw was blood as a massive nosebleed hit him, then the blackness of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Part 4  
  
Yay! Part 4 is finished! As you can see I didn't do the 3x4 lemon... I just... couldn't... So... what did Wufei see? What made blood gush from his nose? ::grins:: Next part! We've got part 5 and 6 to go! Or maybe just part 5 and an epilogue? I think It'll be just one more part and an epi. 


	5. Five

9 Aug 2001  
  
Oki, here's the lemon... I don't remember where all I sent this fic so I'm sending it to where I think I sent the rest of the parts... if not, you can read it at http://www.gwaddiction.com/  
  
Author's notes: This is the next to the last part. This part is for Jade, since she was the one to pry it outta me. ::grins:: Hope I didn't disappoint you, Jade-sama. (prolly did cause it's short and not that great)  
Warnings: yaoi LEMON  
Category: AU  
Pairings: 1x2  
Rating: NC-17  
  
  
  
  
  
The Boyfriend School by Willow  
Part 5  
  
  
Tongues twisted, entwined, and warred in a battle of wills. Hands slid up and down sinewy planes -- caressing, teasing, arousing. Kisses traded in passion, touches fevered and desperate, moans escaping taunt throats.  
  
"You... are way... over-dressed," Duo panted as they broke. Heero just nodded and moved to yank off his green tanktop before climbing back on top of the braided boy.  
  
Teasingly, Heero wormed his hands beneath Duo's black top and slowly edged it up the slender form below him. Duo writhed, trying to quicken the removal of the offending artical, but Heero refused to assent.  
  
"He~eero, onegai," Duo gasped out, arching up against the other boy. "I want you..."  
  
Heero felt his heart swell, happiness pouring through his veins. His arousal throbbed as he reclaimed sweet lips, grinding their bodies together. He all but ripped Duo's clothes from his body then removed his own impediments.  
  
Hot skin on hot, sweaty skin. Bodies contacting, sending rushes of new feelings through both parties. "Oh!" Duo gasped as their naked arousals touched. He cried out again as Heero moved to take a nipple into his hot mouth.  
  
Licking and nipping along the milky flesh, Heero teased the other boy. His ears drank in the sounds of pleasure Duo made, even as his eyes drank in the sight of the lovely, writhing body beneath him. Duo was gorgeous; slim but not skinny; muscled but not overly so; not an ounce of fat on his delicate frame.  
  
Heero bent his neck and back, craning to worship the peach-cream skin, nipping at a caramel nipple and laving his tongue around the pert nub. While he sucked at Duo's nipples, his hand trailed down the washboard stomach -- tickling the hard muscles beneath the smooth skin -- and down to the upright evidence of Duo's arousal. Pumping slightly -- and reveling in the sound of Duo's throaty moans -- Heero smirked and kissed his a trail to Duo's bellybutton, dipping his tongue into the small sinkhole before moving to nuzzle the chestnut curls that resided above Duo's weeping manhood.  
  
"H-heero! Want... want more... than this... Want you... inside me..." Duo panted, his voice little more than a breathy whisper.  
  
Those words went directly to his groin and Heero moaned, leaning up to press his lips to the beautiful, violet eyed boy's. Quickly, Heero climbed off the bed and grabbed a bottle of lotion from the drawer and hopped back onto the bed.  
  
He coated his fingers in the slippery substance then slowly, carefully inserted them into Duo's virgin entrance. Caressing the silky insides, Heero stretched the boy, prepping him.  
  
Duo moaned and writhed as Heero worked his fingers inside of him. He thought nothing could be closer to heaven... he was wrong. Suddenly, white hot pleasure crashed over him. His back arched reflexively before he fell back to the bed panting, then whimpering as Heero removed his fingers.  
  
Biting back a moan, Heero lubed his aching shaft and pressed it to Duo's entrance. Slowly, making sure he was not hurting the boy, he pressed in. Exquisit pressure engulfed him and he moaned as he pressed deeper and deeper into it watching for any signs of pain as he seated himself in Duo's tight passage.  
  
Duo moaned as Heero began to move within him. It was like being torn apart by pleasure, each thrust, each shift in angel brought wave upon wave of incredible pleasure. "Oh, God! Heero!" he panted, thrashing about on the bed.  
  
In and out, in and out. Again and again Heero thrust into that tight, burning heat. When he felt his climax on the approach, he reached around and began pumping Duo's weeping member.  
  
The rough, rhythmic pumping along with each thrust hitting his prostate sent Duo careening over the edge of oblivion.  
  
The impossibly tight inner muscles got impossibly tighter as they clamped down on his embedded member. Heero came with a scream, pumping his seed into Duo's willing body.  
  
As they lay there, basking in the afterglow, thoughts began to form coherancy once more and Duo turned his head sleepily to look into Heero's Prussian blue eyes. "What about our girlfriends?"  
  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End of Part 5  
  
Gomen, that was short, but... ::sighs:: I hope the lemon wasn't too bad... (Ruby: Cripes that sucked!) I've not been able to do them much lately... ::shrugs:: Next part: Girlfriends? Crap! ::sniggers:: See what I have instore for the girlies here. 


End file.
